A Gift of Love from the grave
by DemonSlayerKitsune
Summary: The first person he loved died. He found love in another. What will he do when the the first person he loved came back to life? RainXMachika, RainXFreya, EuryXAyla


A Gift of Love From the Grave 

DSK: Hi everyone this is DSK reporting for duty. I am at your service and here with me are two special guests. Everyone please welcome Eury Evans and Rain.

Readers: cheers 

Eury: whispers to Rain _who is she?_

Rain: whispers back _I have no clue but lets just go with the flow for now she seems nice enough._

DSK: smiles at Eury and Rain Really? You guys are going to stay. I was about to let you leave whenever you felt like it, but now since you've made your choice you get to stay here with me forever and ever…

Eury: Damn. grumbles to himself I am most defiantly finding a way out of here so I can find at least one hot girl that is better looking than her.

DSK: What was that! gives Eury a sharp look 

DSK : cough Anyway here is my disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I am sorry but I do not own Immortal Rain or any of its characters. All though I wish that I did unfortunately they all belong to Kaori Ozaki. (Starts sobbing) any way I hope you enjoy the story/fan fiction A Gift of Love From the Grave. My friends said that it was good, but if I don't get any_ good _feed back on how my story is doing they will PAY! AND YES I AM TALKING ABOUT PAYPAL DONATIONS AS WELL! Insert evil laugh – D.S.K.

Character's Point of Views 

** Machika's Point of View**

** Rain's Point of View**

**/ Freya's Point of View **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One: Come Back to Life My Angel   
_Don't Cry On A Sleepless Night_ **Don't fall down in Cold Rain**

_**Live… **_

_**Far Away Into the Distance**_

_**Because I Will Go Anywhere…**_

_**Immortal Rain Volume 3**_

……………………**-Somewhere in the ruins of Angel's Graveyard-…………………...**

**A pale looking hand rises up through the ruins of the Angel's Graveyard. Then a body of a dead woman starts to rise up from between the rubble of the ruins. The beaten bloody woman stutters while laying down "I'm…alive…I'm…alive…where are you my Rain?"**

"**Welcome back to Earth Angel Freya", replies a mysterious figure that steps forward from out of the shadows.**

**Freya looks shakily at the mysterious figure and asks "Is that…is that my name? Fre…ya? Please…please tell me…who are you? Where is my Rain?"**

**The mysterious figure chuckled lightly and replied "Yes, my dear your name is Freya and don't worry Ill help you find your Rain. As for my name all you need to know for know is that I am your guardian angel".**

"**Guardian…angel? But…how do I know that I can trust you?"**

"**But of course you can trust me dear Freya I care for you. Besides I know a way that you can get back what is rightfully yours…"**

"**What do you mean get back what is rightfully mine?" asks Freya as she slowly starts to rise up from the ground.**

"**Oh…poor dear you don't know do you? Or maybe its just you don't remember while you were frozen in ice during those hundreds of years"**

"**Hundreds of years? All I remember is being with Rain at some strange place…then Rain saw Yuca and I heard a shot fire…then I remember seeing total darkness."**

"**But wait! What happened to Rain? Arg…I don't remember…"yells Freya. **

"**Shh…don't worry dear you will remember in time, but for now all you need to worry about is getting Rain back"**

"**What do you mean get Rain back? He is already mine," stated Freya calmly.**

"**I'm sorry dear but a little slut named Machika just recently claimed him from you. She just confessed her love out to Rain the day Yuca was reborn again"**

"**HOW DARE SHE THAT LITTLE SLUT!"**

"**Well Freya, Rain was waiting for you to confess your love to him for a while now besides did you not love Yuca? So it was only natural for Rain to move on from you to a little child"**

"**Hmp…just because he has "moved on" does not mean that I can not steal him back", replies Freya while a sly smirk comes upon her features.**

"**So tell me where does my love, Rain, and this slut Machika reside?"**

"**Don't worry my dear I will tell you all you need to know", chuckled the cloaked figure as a tunnel of darkness from behind the cloaked figure sucked both of them inside.**

**(Sorry but I just had to put my input in on that. Freya is so cocky that it is somewhat funny…well to me at least…and that she does not know about Machika and her affair with Rain. So ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, …ha…ha…Cough Any way I just had to say that. So if you just want to ignore me later on just skip the parentheses got it! ALTHOUGH you may not want to do that because there will be some important notices in BOLD letters that you need to read so you wont be confused. Oh just to let you there will be some important notices that are not in bold. So you just have to here my comments anyway. . SUCKERS! Readers: WHAT DID YOU SAY! Me: Oh nothing…Gets smacked in the head by a book Readers: You should have told us this in the disclaimer! Me: WELL SORRY! Well any way, sorry to interrupt enjoy the rest of the story -)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………**In the City if Raimei……………………………………………**

**A man named Rain thrashes wildly around in his sleep screaming out the name of the woman he use to love before she died, "…FREYA!…STOP! DON'T DO THIS…"**

"**Rain"? Machika shouted while running into the room, seeing Rain on the floor tangled up in the sheets screaming Freay's name.**

"**Rain calm down…Shh…don't worry it is just another nightmare"**

**Rain's eyes quickly snap open a he looks frantically around the room only to have his eyes land on Machika. Without his knowledge Rain felt the wetness of tears sliding down his face.**

"**It was another nightmare again," he stated quietly.**

"**You know I could sorta tell by the by the way you were screaming"**

**Rain gave Machika a questioning look.**

"**Uh… any way as I was saying…it was about Freya…she was alive again and she tried to kill… oh never mind…it was only a dream nothing more"**

"**Please Rain! Please tell me what happened? If you don't how do you think that we will possibly understand each other"? **

"**Don't worry Machika it is nothing for you to get upset about…its fine"**

"**NO IT IS NOT FINE! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT RA…,"**

**Machika was cut off by a loud knock coming from the front door of the apartment.**

**I wonder who that is? I'll just go answer the door**

**Machika quickly jogged over to the door and slowly opened it while looking towards the floor of the apartment.**

"**Hello how may I help you"? Machika stated.**

"**Man… When did you become so formal? Last time I was in your presence you punched me in the face."**

"**Wah… Eury Evans!"**

"**Yep! That's me all right. I'm glad a cute girl like you didn't forget my beautiful face"**

"Ug… What do you want? If you want to hurt or bother Rain you can forget it buddy! You will have to go through me first!" Machika stated as she blocked the entryway into the apartment.

"**Whatever… I came for you anyway," Eury stated as he rolled his eyes at Machika's assumption.**

"**Me"?**

"**Yes, You." Eury says while pointing at Machika**

**I still don't understand…what do they want with me?**

"**What do you want with Machika"? Rain asks while he stepped forward from within the shadows.**

"**Well if it isn't the 'Immortal Methuselah'. Figures that you would be hanging around the shrimp"**

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLLING SHRIMP," shouted Machika**

" **Well you're the only short squirt around, so I guess you would be the "shrimp" I'm talking about.**

"**Why you ba…"**

"**Calm down Machika. Let's here what he has to say," Rain stated as he held Machika's hand to prevent her from permanently damaging Eury.**

**The only thing that I'm wondering is what does he want with Machika?**

**Oh…that jerk! Who does he think he is? Coming over and acting like he can boss me around. He should be so grateful that Rain is holding me back right not or else that 'pretty boy' would have my foot in his face right about now.**

"**So what do you want with me then?" Machika seethed.**

"**Well some freaky stuff has been happing at my old company and well I need your help," replied Eury.**

"**What do you mean old company?" asked Rain.**

"**I can't explain much to you right now but I will in time"**

"**Listen you! After what you guys did to Rain there is no way that I am going to help you," shouted Machika.**

"**Machika we should help him," stated Rain quietly.**

"**Waa…but Rain…he…" Machika stutters but is cut off by Rain.**

"**He was the one who told where I was right? So don't you think that you owe him for helping you find me? Besides what was done is done, all of the things that happened should be put behind us no matter how terrible the past was"**

"**FINE!" shouted Machika as she stomped past Rain into the apartment.**

"**Well…it must be someones time of month," stated Eury.**

" **She should come around sometime soon and besides we he nothing better to do. So tell me when do you need us?" asked Rain.**

"**Just meet me around the river docks around sunset. Don't be late," stated Eury as he waked away from Rain.**

"**We'll be there," Rain shouted after Eury.**

**After Rain made his departure from Eury he went back inside the apartment he shared with Machika. Leaning against the door Rain sighed as he looked around the apartment. Pictures of him and Machika were scattered everywhere around the apartment.**

**Everything here looks so right, but why does it feel so wrong? It feels as though I have lost something. I have Machika she is all that I need right? What is this feeling that I am sensing? I feel as though something I have lost has come back…**

**(A/N: Oh Rain if only you knew…Readers: SHUT UP ALREADY! Starts chucking random objects Me: Ow…sorry…I couldn't resist…ha…ha…)**

**I feel as though I have lost my love for Machika, but I certainly hope that is not true.**

**Now sitting down against the wall Rain sighs, "I guess that all I can do for now is wait and see what the future will bring".**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**DSK: Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss. I'm finally finished with the first chapter. Now on to typing chapter two sighs I am so pathetic…I all ready started writing chapter three but I can't seem to find time to actually type the story on my computer. Yes I know…I am so lazy but anyway…I can tell that some of you think that I am weird or mad at me for putting in a whole paragraph on my thoughts of the story, well a small part of the story I could say. You see I got that info from some of my friends at school and they just gave me this peculiar look that seem to say "what is the matter with you?" but at least they enjoyed the story. I hope… **

**Rain: Well I that the chapter was pretty good.**

**DSK: smiles thoughtfully at Rain **

**Eury: Are you kidding me I thought it was crap. Except for the portion of the story that mentioned me.**

**DSK: glares evilly at Eury then somehow creates a metal bat out of thin air and starts beating the crap out of Eury Why you…you…no good rotten JERK! **

**Rain: (30 minutes later) Uhh. Don't you think that he has had enough?**

**DSK: metal bat disappears from her hand Yeah Rain I guess that your right. Oh yeah just to make things clear I don't hate Eury at all. I am actually very found at him except when his crude remarks are pointed at me. glares at Eury **

**Rain: Hopefully we will see all of you next time. **

**Eury: mumbles Please read and review.**

**Chapter two preview: Rain and Machika meet up with Eury to find out about some strange things that are happening in Calviara Corporation. What will the two main characters find out? Well… you have to read the second chapter when it comes out. Please review or I will be sad /. See Ya! **

**-D.S.K. **


End file.
